


Night I Want to Remember

by KeriJoh1515



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Crazy night out, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, One Night Stands, POV Isak Valtersen, Referenced Public Sex, Smut, Top Even Bech Næsheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriJoh1515/pseuds/KeriJoh1515
Summary: This is just a self indulgent fun little one shot, it is hopefully awkward, funny and defiantly explicitly smutty at the end. Enjoy !!!Or the Hang Over AU that no one asked for*Please mind the tags*





	Night I Want to Remember

My fucking head, shit…. I try to pry my eyes open against the onslaught of the sun streaming in the window. I close them again immediately. My head is spinning and feels like it is about to explode. What the fuck? I try to open my eyes again and I blink against the light as my eyes start to adjust to my surroundings. I am in my room so that is good, looking at where my window is I am at the foot of my bed. I want to move but my muscles seem to scream in agony when I try.   
“Fuck” I say out loud  
And then I hear a moan and my heart stops before it picks up in double time. Is there someone in my room with me? Who? I try to think back to last night and I really don’t remember much after the first few rounds of drinks. I hear my phone ping from somewhere on the ground, well at least I didn’t lose my phone. I try to move again and that’s when I feel the weight of another arm shift over the top of me, yep defiantly not alone. Shit, Shit, Shit. Think Isak! Think damn it. What the fuck happened last night? I shift a little again, I am on my side and I shift so I am now on my back. The arm on my chest seems to pull at me unconsciously in sleep trying to pull me closer to their body. Please oh please tell me we didn’t have sex? That if we did we used protection, and please god let it at least be someone I know. I try again to lift my head a little but as soon as I do the room tilts. I feel it then the bile rising up in my stomach, I clamp it down, please god don’t let me throw up. My head is splitting in two I know it is and the constant pounding is the pain of it coming apart. I grab my head trying to hold it together. I get a flash of last night in my head. I was out with the boys and we were doing shots, someone came up behind me then and, and, and ….. I lose the train of thought. I can almost see it like it is on the tip of my thoughts but I can’t quite grasp it. I hear a moan next to me and the arm around me moves a bit and then I hear   
“Fuck, my fucking head” well it is a man’s voice so at least I know that much. But I don’t recognize it; a deep timber and kind of sexy even waking up with a horrible hang over.   
I shift a bit under him and say “Morning”  
The body lying across me stills at the sound of my voice and very slowly his arm comes off my chest as he tries to use it to push himself up.  
That is when I see his face; he has got to be by far the most beautiful man I have ever seen. His dirty blonde hair is a wreck and is that cum in it? His eyes are blood shot and I think he has some glitter on his cheek but fuck me that man is one fine specimen. His face is examining me as much as I am examining him and then he smiles “Damn well at least you are hot” he says with a chuckle and I can’t help but laugh along with him “I was just thinking the same thing about you”  
He falls flat again and groans “What the fuck happened last night?” he ask me  
“Man I don’t fucking remember, it is all blur I have trying to wrap my head around for about 10 minutes now and that was before I knew I wasn’t alone, once I figured that out well that brought on even more questions” I say  
“Well it is safe to say that we had sex, and looks like safe sex at least” He says holding up what looks like a used condom  
“Fuck I was wondering and I kind of had a sneaky suspicion because my ass hurts” I say with a small chuckle and immediately grab my aching head.  
“My fucking everything hurts but yeah my ass hurts too” He kind of lets out a whimper as his head hits the pillow again. He seems to roll over and now he is almost on top of me, his side pushing against mine. “Shit, sorry I didn’t mean to roll on top of you, but I don’t think I can move again just yet”   
“its ok, you are not bothering me, I am in so much pain that is the least of my worries” I feel something sticky on my thigh and reach for it “Oh look, another condom, well I think it is safe to say we both got fucked, literally” I kind of chuckle at that and so does he. We both lay there and as we do we start to laugh louder and louder till we are both clutching our stomachs and then our heads groaning.  
“Fuck, it even hurts to laugh” I say  
Once our laughter dies down and it gets kind of quiet, then it starts to get uncomfortable. I turn my head to look at him and he must sense this because he turns his head to look at me to. We stare at each other and honestly my chest seizes a little under his gaze.   
“Your hair looks like a bird was nesting on your head” and he laughs his eyes crinkling up  
“Fuck you!! Your hair doesn’t look much better, I am pretty sure you have cum in it.” I laugh at him and I reach over and rub my hand on his cheek; he stills under my touch his eyes going wide “You also have some glitter on your face” and then I pull my hand away.   
“You to” he says bringing his hand up to my cheek as well, I don’t move as he touches me. My breath gets caught in my throat and where he touches me my skin feels like it is on fire. He pulls his hand away and I feel the loose instantly.  
“Guess we both need a shower” I say “Um do you have somewhere to be? You can stay, shower and eat something. I don’t have much and I can’t cook for shit but you are welcome to stay” I kind of want him to stay but I don’t want to sound desperate “I mean it is chill, whatever”  
He is looking at me and smiles “Its chill. Well I have nowhere to be and I can actually cook, so let’s shower and see what you have in the kitchen to eat. Maybe we can figure out what the fuck happened last night” he chuckles at the last part  
I smirk at him “I want to shower but I don’t even know if I can get up, everything fucking hurts”  
“I know what you mean, maybe we can lay her for a bit longer” He says and then asks “What is your name?”  
I laugh out loud at his and then clutch my head “Fuck that hurt. I’m Isak, you?”  
“Even” he states and reaches a hand over to put it in mine “Nice to meet you and actually remember it”  
We both kind of giggle at this. I sit up finally and wobble a little and fall over against him and he steady’s me with his very large hands, fuck those hands.  
“Sorry” I say quietly  
“No worries, let’s do this slowly” he says  
I nod and then push up from him, not wanting to but we slowly kind of help each other to sitting position. I pull up the sheet and look “yep no clothes on, You?” I ask  
He looks under the sheet too “Nope, completely naked”  
“Look clearly we fucked last night but this morning in am feeling bit shy, can you um??” I say this and make a motion for him to turn around  
“Oh yeah sure” he says and turns, I see another condom on his back  
I laugh and lean over and peel it off, he turns quickly no expecting my touch “Another condom” I say showing him  
“Fuck, well at least we had fun I guess, I just wish I could remember if I was any good” he chuckles  
I smirk at him “Ha, me too” there is a moment of silence and he turns around again, he kind of grabs up the sheet and I take the blanket as we both get up wrapping it around ourselves. Every part of my body is aching and as I run my hand through my hair it feels sticky. I hear his voice and I turn around “I am pretty sure that is cum in your hair” he sniggers  
“Fuck, that’s what I thought” and I stop touching it  
“Oh damn and you have got some hickeys on your…” he says and I look down and my chest  
“Wow you got me good” I laugh   
“You got me too” he says looking at his own chest and we both just stand there laughing at the craziness of this situation  
“For the record I don’t normally do this, like this has never happened to me before” I say  
“Me either” he says kind of laughing   
“This is crazy right? It is not just me, I mean this is the kind of shit that happens in movies not really life” I laugh at the insanity of the situation  
“Like the hangover move?” he asks  
“Exactly” I agree “So l can loan you some sweats and show you where the shower is and you can go first”  
“Cool, thanks” he says  
I go over to my drawer and attempt to find us some clothes with one hand while keeping the blanket wrapped around me with the other. This goes very poorly, as I attempt to pull clothes out I drop the blanket. Now this would not be a problem but I hear a very sharp intake of breath and when I look Even is staring at me, eyes wide. I feel my body flush in embarrassment, I know I shouldn’t be embarrassed but hell a hot guy that I don’t remember ever seeing before is checking me out as I stand in my room naked. Tell you what that is something I never thought would happen.   
I reach down to pull the blanket back up and he clears his throat “Sorry, for staring” and looks away  
“It’s ok I mean clearly you have seen me naked and I have seen you naked so I shouldn’t be embarrassed” I say shrugging my shoulders  
“No I get it, I really shouldn’t be staring” he says to the wall where he is now looking.  
“Even” I say and wait for him to turn “Really its ok, I would have looked too if it had been you” I laugh at this and his face breaks out in a smile.  
“Cool” he says  
I walk over to hand him clothes and step in something wet and sticky. Fuck I don’t want look, but I do and realize, yep I did not want to look “Shit, what the fuck did we do last night?” I pick up my foot looking at the floor.  
He looks down now too, so I am not the only one to see the mess we made  
“Shit, how many condoms did we go through?” he asks  
“Do you really want to pull at that thread” I say but then I laugh, loudly  
He shakes his head and starts to laugh too “Nope I guess not, well I guess we had fun at least”  
I nod at him smiling “I guess we did, just wish I could remember”  
He sighs “Me too”  
We both take turns in the shower and I attempt to clean up while he is in there, fucking hell. I found like 6 condoms and about 24 empty beer cans. I drop the bag of trash by the back door and head into the kitchen, to make coffee. Even comes into the kitchen a bit after me and sits at the table.  
“Water?” I ask him “and maybe something for the headache?”  
“Yes please” he replies and I grab him a few pills and a glass of water  
“So? Now what?” I ask Even  
“I don’t know, I really have never had this happen before” He seems a bit nervous and I feel nervous too. I don’t want him to think he owes me anything but at the same time I would like to see him again. I can see why I picked him up or let him pick me up. He is so my type, and if I am being honest way out of my league.   
“Look I don’t want you to feel obligated to stay; I know we don’t even know each other so if you want to leave you can. No pressure really” I say  
He face changes he looks a little hurt? Sad? “Ok, I guess I will go then” he says  
“Oh, ok. Um thanks for last night” I say and I sound sad even to myself  
He looks up then “yeah, I had fun. At least I think I did” he tries to smile but it mangles on his face.  
He goes to leave the kitchen and I can’t, I can’t just let him go without saying something. I will regret it if I do. I am so tired of living in fear. “Wait” I say and I grab his arm with my hand. He stills under my touch and turns to look at me, fuck it really looks like I hurt him.   
“I am sorry I am such an asshole, I am always afraid of being rejected so if I push other people away first they can never do it too me. I don’t want you to go, stay for an hour, stay for the day, stay forever. I want you here and I want you to know that. I clearly liked you enough to bring you home; even drunk I have never brought home a stranger. I would like to get to know you, see you again, get your phone number and maybe have a night together we can actually remember. You might not want any of that but there it is that is what I want so no hard feelings if you leave but I would really, really like you to stay” I take a deep breath and finally let go of his arm regretfully.  
I watch his face as he takes in everything I said and then he smiles, a beautiful smile. Damn it, it is no wonder I brought this man home he is devastatingly handsome. He reaches out to touch my arm and his touch is gentle and makes my body yearn for more. He moves closer to me and brushes his finger across my forehead touching my curls there, I shiver at his touch and it doesn’t escape his notice.   
His smile turns devious and then he says “I want to stay, more than I have ever wanted to stay anywhere. I want your number, I want to get to know you and I want to spend at least one night with you that I can remember too”  
I smile back at him and move a bit closer leaning a bit into his touch. The air between us gets a bit heavy and he takes one more step to close the distance between us. I am looking up into his eyes, he is just a little taller but it is nice I am usually the tallest. I forget how to breathe and his head bends as his lips come closer to me. I am freaking the fuck out, seriously what is happening right now?!?!?  
!!!BAM!!!   
A door slams; we both jump apart as Eskild come waltzing into the kitchen.  
“Well Good morning, you two!” he says winking   
“Morning Eskild” I say and move reluctantly away from him to sit at the table and Even does the same. My shift my dick slightly encouraging it to calm the fuck down. I have had enough sex last night what is with me??  
“Even, are you drinking coffee, we have tea too” Eskild offers  
“Tea would be great” Even says and then “Wait have we met?”  
Eskild shrugs “Officially no, but we did kind of ran into each other last night in the kitchen” he says smirking  
“Oh sorry, the night is kind of a blur” Even supplies  
“Eskild, were you out with us last night? Do you know what happened” I ask  
“Well, I did go out with you all but I left before you found this little treat” he says motioning at Even “Then I saw, well heard you first, then saw you both in the kitchen last night” Eskild says  
“Oh ok. I don’t want to know do I?” I say to Eskild  
He smiles like the cat that ate the canary and I feel the blush even before the words come out of his mouth “Well, I heard you shouting Even’s name so I came to make sure you were ok. You have never been in the kitchen having sex before so really it is not my fault. You were in a public space” He shrugs  
“Please Eskild, please stop. I am sure I can figure it out from there” I say  
“Well all I saw was Even’s ass and your legs wrapped around him. I had enough decency to leave you guys then, I’m not that big of a pervert to sit and watch” He continues ‘You have a very nice ass Even”  
“Fucking hell Eskild, I asked you to stop” I look at Even and mouth the words ‘I’m sorry’  
“What? You are trying to figure out what happened I am telling you. You had sex in here, the living room and then eventually you made it to your room” He supplies  
“OK, OK I think we both get it, we had a lot of sex and clearly we didn’t care who saw” I say “Please stop embarrassing me and him.”  
“I am not trying to embarrass you and you shouldn’t be. I am proud of you” he says “My little engine that could” and he winks at me “I don’t think I have even gone that many times in one night, but hell if a guy like Even come home with me I might have”  
“And now were down, Get out!!” I shout and now I am pushing him from the room  
“Fine, fine. I am just trying to be honest Isak” Eskild says as I push him from the room  
“Enough honesty, I am about to die from embarrassment” I whine  
He finally is out of the kitchen and I turn to Even, who surprisingly looks amused  
“So that must be your roommate?” he laughs a bit “he is pretty fucking awesome”  
“Yes he is when he is not embarrassing you” and I drag my hand across my face “I’m sorry he has no filter”  
“I see that, but its ok. He is right you know we did want to know what happened. No wonder there were so many condoms and everything was so sticky” He laughs, a loud infectious laugh  
I can’t help but to laugh too, the blush starting to fade. Even was a really cool guy. His eyes crinkle up when he laughs like that and I find that I can’t look away.  
“I am sure if you want more details he will be more than happy to fill you in” I wink at him  
“Good idea, I will be right back” he says and goes to leave the room  
“No, please no! Don’t encourage him” I grab him around the waist trying to keep him in the kitchen  
He is laughing and turns then and starts to tickle me so that I let go of him. I am laughing and clutching at my side, and then I am clutching my head.  
“Fuck, my head still kills” I say  
He stops laughing then holding his head “Mine too”  
“I could really use a nap” I say “You up for one? I cleaned up, and changed the sheets while you were in the shower.”  
“Hell yeah, and just so you know I would still have said yes even if it was still a mess in your bed. Sleep sounds amazing” he says  
We each fill up our water and head down the hall, both of us munching on some crisp bread. We get back to my room and then I decide to just take my clothes off, expect for my boxers. I climb in and hold the sheet back inviting him in with me. He smiles taking off his shirt and sweats and then crawls up next to me.   
“I know we just met and all but I like to cuddle” Even says a little shyly  
We are lying side by side looking at each other  
“I would like that, no one has ever slept in my bed let alone wanted to hold me” I say, damn I sound sad  
“Really, no one? No one has ever held you, cuddled you?” he asks  
“Pathetic right?” I say  
“No that is not what I was thinking at all, it makes me sad for you but also kind of special that I get to be first” he smiles at me  
I smile at him “How do you not have a boyfriend?” I say  
“I could ask you the same thing” he supplies back  
“Ok well, with work and school I haven’t had the time. And in all honesty just haven’t found someone who interested me, till now” that last part comes out very quietly  
He smiles at me and takes his hand cupping my cheek and slowly running his thumb along my jaw.  
“I have not really had the time either, and I don’t do just random hookups, I am more of a relationship kind of guy. I definably don’t do one night stands” he says  
My heart is in my throat when I ask “Will this be a one night stand?” I want to know but simultaneously don’t  
“No” this word has finality to it that makes my heart beat faster. His thumb now rubs along my bottom lip and it makes my body tingle. I want to taste him, brush my tongue along his thumb but I don’t. He pulls me to him then, and tenderly kisses my forehead. I find the perfect spot on his chest to rest my head and his long arms come around me. I have never felt so safe in another person’s arms, let alone a practical stranger. It is so weird how comfortable I am, I feel his hands in my hair and he gently strokes it, my eyes become heavy and sleep takes me.  
/  
The next day   
I shift a little and my muscles are sore. I can feel his even limbs wrapped around me and I snuggle in a bit deeper. I don’t want to get up; I want to stay in bed forever with his body pressed against me. I have no idea what time it is but I really don’t care.   
I drift to sleep again  
The next thing I am conscious of is a hand stroking my hair and I feel lips on my forehead. I move a little and open one eye. There he is, looking just a gorgeous as before. I open my other eye now and he smiles at me “Morning” he whispers  
“Morning” I croak out and try to clear the sleep from my throat “is it morning?” I ask  
“I think it might be the afternoon” he says   
“We slept a lot” I say “Damn I am so stiff from not moving for so long”   
“Me too” he says and stretches a bit under me   
I shift a little to let him stretch and feel how painfully hard my dick is “Fuck”  
“You Ok?” he asks  
“Uh yeah, I just need to go to the bathroom” I say a bit shy “But I kind of have to wait a minute”  
He laughs “yeah I have that problem right now too” and I look down to see that we are both lying on our backs and the sheet is tented under both of us. We both are looking down and then both look at each other and start laughing.   
“You go first” he says  
I nod and get up, my sweats are on the floor and I pull them up “Nice view” I hear him say behind me  
I blush under the comment “I should have had you get up first”   
“Then I would have missed a nice view of your ass” he smiles at me  
“True” and I shake it a little feeling silly and he laughs at me as I leave the room shaking my butt the whole way.  
We are back in the kitchen and he is cooking eggs for me, I am watching him dance around the kitchen. I know I have a stupid grin on my face but I don’t care.   
“So we slept through all of Saturday I guess” I say apropos of nothing  
He chuckles a bit and brings a spoon full of eggs over to where I am standing. He blows on them and has me try them. “I suppose we did. How are they?” he asks me  
“Good” I say licking my lips  
I watch as he plates the food and we both sit at the table.   
I am looking at him and he is just looking at me, we are silent but we both smiling.  
“This is really good” I compliment him  
“Thank you, I really enjoy cooking” he says  
“You can cook for me anytime” I wink at him  
He laughs and then wiggles his eye brows at me  
“You are so cute” Even says  
“So are you” I smile at him  
We finish eating in silence and then the buzzer sounds, fuck  
I walk over and push the button, I hear Jonas voice filter through the speaker loud and urgent  
“Isak? Isak?!?! Dude is that you?”   
“Yeah man come on up” I say pushing the buzzer  
I turn to see Even standing there “Your friend?”  
“Yes my best friend, he texted, but I haven’t answered he is probably just worried” I say “So you will get to meet him, I am sure he will be happy to meet you too. He is a great guy” I smile fondly  
I grab the door under the pounding of Jonas’s fist. It swings open and there he is.  
“Hey Jonas” I say  
“Fuck Isak, where have you been and why have you not answered any of my….” His voice trails off as he comes in and sees Even standing there “Oh, hey man. nice to see you again” and he puts out his hand to shake Even’s  
“Hi” Even says and gives me a look  
“You know Even?” I ask  
“Yeah dude, on Friday. He is still here; you really did get lucky then” Jonas jokes  
I laugh a little, “Yeah well that is the funny thing, um we kind of woke up in my bed yesterday and neither of us knows what happened.”  
“Dude, how much did you drink?” Jonas ask  
“I think I drank all of the alcohol” I say  
“Me too” Even says “I don’t even remember meeting you, man sorry”  
“No worries might have been those brownies you all ate. I told you not to but you did not listen to me” Jonas says  
“Brownies?” I ask  
“yeah, some guy at the club was having a birthday and had brownies you and Even decided to crash the party and grab a brownie” he says  
“Wait you know what happened that night?” I ask  
“Yeah dude. You both really don’t remember?” Jonas looks between us  
“No” we both say at the same time  
Then the buzzer sounds again “that will be Magnus and Mahdi, they are going to love this” Jonas says and goes to buzz them up.  
The front door opens again “Isak dude!! You are quite the party boy! Even!?!?! You’re here!! Awesome!!” he pulls us both into hugs  
Mahdi is more chill and shakes Even’s hand “Hey man” and gives me a high five and says “Glad you are OK dude you kind of fell off the face of the earth with this guy”  
“About that…” I start to say but Jonas is not having it  
“Fuck no, I get to tell them” Jonas laughs  
“Tell us what” Magnus asks getting all excited  
“Well Isak and Even here don’t remember anything from Friday night” he says it scandalously  
“Seriously? Nothing?” Mahdi asks   
“That is so fucking hilarious” Magnus says “Wait do you even remember meeting Even?”  
I shake my head and look down. I feel Even move close to me then and gently wrap my arm around me; and I return the favor leaning into him.  
“Wait you woke up with a stranger in your bed and he is still here? You didn’t like freak out?” Magnus asks  
“Well I did at first but, not really. And look at him he is hot” I say smiling up at him  
He is smiling at me too “I was a bit shocked too, but it was also kind of funny. And like Isak said I kept thinking well at least he is hot” and everyone laughs at this.  
We all go sit in the living room then.  
“Ok so who wants to tell us what happened?” I ask sitting next to Even. He seems so comfortable next to me and presses against me his arm resting behind me on the back of the couch as we all get comfortable  
“Please let me at least start” Jonas says  
“Fine, but I am want to tell them about the dancing, with the drag queen Please, please, please” Magnus says  
I feel my eyes go wide at this  
“I am telling about the tattoo parlor” Mahdi chimes in  
“Oh and the fountain, Jonas you have to tell them about the fountain” Magnus says  
“Ok someone start because I am starting to freak the fuck out here. Drag queen? Tattoo parlor? Who got a tattoo? And what fountain?” I am really starting to panic  
“Yeah there is a lot bro, so sit back and enjoy. Wait what is the last thing you remember?” Jonas asks me and then looks at Even too  
“I remember singing karaoke, and then those shots those girls bought us; after that it gets a bit fuzzy” I say  
Even looks at Jonas and then at me “I remember, watching you singing Isak” he blushes a bit at this confession “I got a few more drinks, I needed some liquid courage to come talk to you and that is really about it”  
“Wait you saw me?” I ask Even  
“Yeah, I remember thinking how cute you were and I wanted to say hi but I was afraid you were there with someone, so I drank until it didn’t matter” he shrugs  
“I don’t remember” I think back trying to pull out anything “Wait I think I remember you coming up behind me, did that happen?” I ask  
He looks a little embarrassed at this “Yeah, I think I had a little too much courage because I came up and wrapped my arms around you and pulled you to me, but you turned around and starting kissing me so I figured what the hell. After that it gets a bit fuzzy”  
“Wow I must have been pretty drunk by that point, to just start kissing a stranger” I say “But then again you are a very hot stranger” and I wink at him  
He smiles easily at the compliment  
“Ok so you do remember at least a little bit,” Jonas says “so then once you and Even broke apart from your intense make out session we all got shots. Even insisted on body shots”  
Magnus is bouncing in his seat at this “Even dude you are like the best wing man, he got these totally hot chicks to come over and we all did body shots off them. Well expect you Isak you did one off of Even, it was actually pretty fucking hot”  
“Dude, I was telling the story.” Jonas chides Magnus who puts his hands up in defense and Jonas continues “So yeah we started doing body shots, and Magnus is right those girls were amazing!! Then Even pulled you up on the bar Isak and was dancing, well more like full on dry humping you in front of everyone. We were all cheering and the bartender sprayed you both with water till you got down. Dude it was so fucking funny”  
“No way, there is no way I did that” I say  
“I figured you might say that well, I have proof” Jonas pulls out his phone and plays the video that pretty much shows exactly what he just described  
“Oh my god, I can’t believe I did that” I say  
I look at Even and he says “If I didn’t see it I wouldn’t have believed it either, I don’t remember doing that. I don’t even remember the body shots”  
“Wait do you have more videos and pictures?” I ask him  
‘Uh yeah, I am sure you do to on your phone, you were taking them all night” Jonas says  
“Shit I didn’t even think to look” I say and I stand up  
“Wait don’t look yet let me tell the story, show you what I have and then we can go through your phone” Jonas says  
“Fine, have your fun” I say sitting back down again next to Even “I really don’t think I can be any more embarrassed in front of a stranger than I already have been today”  
“How have I embarrassed you?” Jonas asks  
“You didn’t, Eskild insisted on telling us how he saw us on Friday night in our kitchen and well I woke up next to a stranger so yeah” I say looking at Even sheepishly  
“I did too, don’t feel too embarrassed, it could have been worse” Even says  
“Dude Even is not a stranger, he hung out with us all night. It was the most epic night we every had” Magnus said  
I look and Even and he shrugs his shoulders  
“Wait I want to hear what Eskild said about seeing you two” Jonas says  
“NO!” Even and I say at the same time and then laugh  
“Fine, but he will tell me. I know it” Jonas says  
“Fuck! Jonas we had sex on every surface of this apartment and he loved telling me that” heat in my cheeks at the confession, I leaned in to Even for support.  
“Dude that is so fucking hot, then what happened” Magnus asks  
“Nope, that part of the share is over” I say stubbornly  
“Ok, Ok let me tell you both what happened, but dude Even is no stranger” Jonas says  
His words make me feel somewhat better because my friends like him so he must be a good guy, plus I legit would not have brought him home if I didn’t really like him. I have had drunk nights before and never brought home a stranger  
“Ok so after you all got kicked off the bar we split up into teams to play beer pong. You and fucking Even were on fire. You guys won like two rounds, Even and you were all over each other. Then instead of body shots, Isak you came up with the idea of mouth Shots” Jonas tells us  
“Oh fuck man that is right, the girls seemed a bit skeptical but then you volunteered to show everyone and then everyone got on board, damn those girls were so fucking hot man” Magnus says  
“Wait mouth shouts? What the fuck is a mouth shot?” I ask   
“Well you drank a shot and then Even opened his mouth and you pretty much made out. It really didn’t work as most of it came all down your face but I think it was just an excuse to kiss him. The girls seemed to dig it and they made out with us so it was kind of dumb but it also kind of worked” Jonas laughed shaking his head, then pulls out his phone and says “here look”  
He shows us a couple of pictures and Even and I look at them. I am all over him and he is wrapped around me. Clearly devouring each other.  
“I wish I could at least remember that, looks like we had fun” Even says smiling, I smile back at him  
“Ok, now comes the drag queen” Jonas says  
“I’m telling it” Magnus chimes in, Jonas holds up his hands in surrender “So this gorgeous woman comes up to you both and pulls you and Even out on the dance floor. I was surprised you went till Mahdi told me she was a drag queen, but man I tell you what I would have gone home with her”  
Mahdi rolls his eyes at this but let’s Magnus continue  
“So you and Even are on the dance floor and it was pretty much you both dry humping each other with the drag queen between you both. I think she had more glitter than clothes on but hell you all seemed to be having fun” Magnus says laughing  
“Oh that explains the glitter then” Even chimes in, I nod in agreement  
“So I am guessing there are more pictures?” I ask  
“Fuck yeah, check these out” Magnus says, he is so giddy  
He leans up with his phone and swipes right showing us pictures of me and Even pretty much rubbing up against each other and then rubbing against the drag queen between us. I have to admit it looks hot, and like we had a good fucking time. The last picture Even and I are licking her face, yep so that happened.  
“I seriously do not remember any of that” Even says  
“Me either, you mentioned a tattoo parlor?” I ask  
Jonas looks between Even and I, he is going to make this good I can tell “Eventually they kick us out when you, Even and the drag queen end up on the bar.”   
My eyes go wide at this, I don’t think I have ever been kicked out of a bar before  
Mahdi chimes in “OK, my turn. We are signing some random song walking towards the tram when Even sees a tattoo place” Mahdi continues “When you are drunk everything seems like a good idea”  
“So who got a tattoo?” I ask looking at the boys, who are all looking at me and Even with giant grins on their faces  
I look at Even he looks just as confused as me “Seriously who got the tattoo?” I ask again  
“You and Even did” Mahdi says laughing now; Magnus and Jonas joining in  
My eyes go wide as I look at Even who seems to being having the same loss for words as me. I let a few minutes pass and then I start to shake my head. “NO, no, no, NO? NO! No?!?!? They wouldn’t let us get tattoos when we were that drunk, would they?”  
Jonas shrugs and laughs “They probably shouldn’t but they did”  
I can feel the heat in my face as I look at Even he finally finds his voice “Uh what and where did we get tattoo’s?” he asks  
Magnus just busts out laughing “maybe you should look at the pictures” and he hands over his phone  
I swipe more watching as we get into the shop and I am sitting in the chair with Even on my lap and then I see the guy working on his neck. His neck? I reach a hand around at the same time Even does to feel the back of my neck. Then the picture comes up of them side by side. On each other’s necks we got the others name tattooed on with a heart and under it the words, ‘In Infinite Time’  
“No? NO!!! No?!!?” Even is mirroring my words from before “Fuck!! We really did that” And then he starts laughing, laughing so hard I see tears start to come down his face, the boys join in and then I figure what the hell. We are all laughing till our stomach and our faces hurt.  
“I seriously can’t believe I got a tattoo?” I say to Even  
“Me either” he laughs  
Jonas speaks up then “Ok the fountain” he says and we all turn to look at him “So on the way from the tattoo parlor we walked past fountain and you pulled your shoes off and jumped in, Even followed right behind. Then we all got in splashing and laughing. Then you and Even seemed to think this was the best time to make out and in order to get you to stop we all splashed you guys. Then you dragged Even with you and said you were going home”  
“What a fucking night! I wish I could remember more” Even says sounding a bit regretful  
Then he pulls out his phone and tells me to grab mine then we all gather around to look at all the pictures we have.  
There are pictures of us playing beer pong, eating brownies off each other and what looks like ones from when we were on top of the bar. Up close ones of me an Even together kissing and touching. The drag queen up close and personal. Then ones of Even and I in the bathroom “Shit let me scroll through these quicker” I say a little embarrassed  
“You guys fucked in the bathroom at the club?” Magnus asks  
“I guess we did” Even says  
Then pictures of them getting thrown out, then the cops show up and we all start running for it. There is a video of that, and I am screaming and laughing as we run from the cops. Then pictures of the tattoo parlor, ones of us in the fountain and then more of Me and Even making out soaking wet. Finally we get back to my place in the pictures and I see a picture of Even’s naked ass and say “Ok thats enough”  
“OH man, they were just getting good” Magnus says  
“I don’t want you looking at pictures of me fucking Even, that is a huge turn off” I tell him  
“Why, you don’t think I could handle seeing two guys fuck?” Magnus asks  
“It’s not that it just is a turn off thinking of you looking at it” I say  
“Whatever dude” Magnus says  
“Ok I think you all get the picture and I think that is enough show and tell. Let’s leave these two alone” Jonas says standing up  
“Nice to see you again Even” Jonas says  
“Likewise, I am sorry I don’t remember next time we all hang out I will try to tone it down” Even laughs  
“Ha! Ok man I look forward to it, you take care of my boy Isak here” Jonas replies  
“Ok you two have fun” Magnus says with a wink and I roll my eyes  
“See ya later Isak, Even bro can’t wait to hang out again” Mahdi says giving Even a bro hug  
“Ya man, sounds good” Even says  
“Later boys” I say walking them all to the door and then Even and I are left in silence  
We both look at the other, waiting. I am not sure what for but then we both start laughing  
“How in the hell did that night even happen?” I ask him  
“Fuck, I don’t know. I do know I have new friends and apparently a hot guy’s name tattooed on the back of my neck, I danced with a drag queen, invented a new drinking game and apparently swam in a fountain” He laughs and the absurdity of it all  
I laugh too “Oh and don’t forget all the sex” but it comes out a little sad because really we did forget  
He face sobers up a bit at that “yeah I regret not remembering that” he says echoing my thoughts. He steps closer brushing the hair off my face and runs a thumb along my bottom lip earning him a tremble. “Perhaps we could rectify that” I am trapped in his gaze, it quickly heats up.   
All I can do is nod and lean into him farther and press my lips gently to his. What a fucking kiss that was. So sweet but turning into an unbridled passion. My skin heats and I can feel him heat underneath me and then our mouths move with intense urgency as I push against his body. He grabs my ass and squeezes. “Fuck” I moan into his mouth. I push him to my room and his legs hit the back of my bed; he falls and I climb up over the top of him. The heat in his eyes was unmistakable and it made my dick unbelievably harder than it was. I press my body against his and feel as our hard cocks rub against each other. I eat the heady moan that comes from his mouth as I suck his tongue.   
“Damn you taste so fucking good” I say to him licking into his mouth again.  
“Isak” I hear him moan, and he flips us over so I am now under his hard body.  
We pull off our clothes in a hurry, he grabs the waist band of my boxers and as he pulls them down he pushes his face into the patch of hair around my dick. Inhaling me and then I feel his tongue sweep out along my heavy balls. And I hiss at the contact “Fuck”  
Then his tongue licks a path up my now hard shaft and comes to the top to lick my now leaking cock.  
“Fuck, Even. Yes” I sigh  
“Isak you taste so good, I could stay here devouring you for the rest of my life” he whispers this against my cock and it leaks more at these heated words.  
He licks and nips up my chest, creating new dark purple hickeys on my body. I revel in the sensation and the fact that they will be there for days after. He licks my collar bone and my neck, kissing and sucking. I am so turned on I think I might cum just from this. He claims my mouth again. Licking, tasting and devouring me with everything he has. I love the way his mouth feels on mine, the way he seems to just know what I need and is taking just as much as he is giving.   
“Even, I want you. I want you to fuck me” I say with feverish passion  
He pulls from my mouth just enough to whisper across my lips “With pleasure” He kisses his way back down my chest, burying his face in my crotch again, moaning. He pulls back “Condoms?”  
“Drawer?” I whisper out  
He grabs the lube that is in there too and makes his way back to the bed. He squirts some lube on his fingers and pulls my legs apart to get better access which I grant easily and willingly.   
“Fuck Isak you have such a beautiful pink hole, I can’t wait to be inside you” Even breaths out  
“Then don’t keep me waiting” I say winking at him, he smiles at me and then grabs a pillow and I lift my hips to give him better access.  
Then his fingers slowly rub against my rim before he breaches me. I whine with pleasure but take his two fingers greedily. His mouth comes around my dick again as he works my hole stretching me open for him.  
“Even, stop. Stop or I am going to cum before you even get inside me” I whine  
He stops his assault on my ass and lets my dick fall from his mouth wet and hard. I watch in amazement as this beautiful man rips open the condom and rolls it over his impressive length. I would be terrified because he is huge but I must have taken it before so instead I look at it with hunger  
“Is this what you want?” he voice low and full of heat stroking his long hard cock  
“Yes please Even I need you, need you so bad” I moan  
“I bet you are a greedy little bottom aren’t you, well let me fill up that tight little hole of yours” he says this dirty words and it makes me tremble with need.  
His mouth is on mine again, kissing me deeply as I feel the head of his cock breach the tight ring of muscles. He pushes slowly then pauses “I need a minute, you are so fucking tight and I don’t want to cum yet”  
He takes a minute but then once he is full seated deep inside me, I clench him a bit and he smiles at me “So greedy for my dick”   
“Yes. Now fucking move, I am dying” I pant  
“With pleasure” he says eyes dilated and claims my mouth as he starts to move his hips at a punishing rate.  
The moans and sounds of our sweaty bodies slapping together fills the room. He is pushing me closer and closer to the edge and I can’t wait to fall off. He pulls out then and I whine at the loss immediately  
“I want to see you ride me baby” he says and then lies on the bed while immediately straddle him. I guide myself back again and sink right back onto him. His dick slides in filling me, it feels so good.  
“Fuck Even you feel so good, I feel so full” I groan  
I start moving up and down on my setting the pace and he then sit up so that he can kiss me while I ride his cock.   
“I love your tight hot hole Isak, you feel so good wrapped around me” He says  
We move together our bodies finding the perfect rhythm, the sweat rolling down our bodies mixing with our heat. He licks and sucks at me while I take what I want from his cock. I am bouncing on him relentlessly. He grabs my dick and starts to work it, then his thumb rubs over my slit and I feel like I might have blacked out a bit “Fuck Even, I’m…..” and with that I fall over the edge and my orgasm sucks me under. My whole body tenses as I paint his beautiful chest with my cum. Then I feel him tense beneath me as he releases into the condom and I feel him continue to push into me as we both ride out our highs. I am trembling with desire still coursing through my veins. I lick the sweat off his neck and sweep my tongue along his collar bone. His sensitive skin shudders at my touch.  
“Shit, that was…Fuck. So fucking good” He pants out against my heated skin.  
“We are defiantly doing that again” I say  
He chuckles against my mouth “Greedy little bottom”   
“I prefer power bottom” I laugh at him   
He starts to kiss me again, we don’t shower, and we don’t leave my room. We stay in our little bubble of heat, passion and fucking amazing sex. All I can think is this was the best hang over I ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a self-indulgent little one shot, hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
